


Life of the Forest

by zeeissorandom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Fiction, Gen, Original Character - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Short Story, artist, painter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: hm. its been almost a year since i last posted,,,will be explained soon.~ Bai!





	Life of the Forest

Ollie never really understood how some artists could just paint. To start with no plans or layout for their work and still have it turn out as perfect as they had envisioned it. He was never that type of artist, or person for that matter. His ideas were always planned out methodically and with mass precision, art related or otherwise. Every stroke had a pre-determined purpose; and as far as Ollie was concerned, that was how it should always be. He knew how he wanted everything to look before he even began to think about grabbing a canvas. But now his process had come to a grinding halt; no ideas came to him. Nothing Ollie could come up with was good enough for his standards. So, there he sat, in front of his battered easel, paint spread across his palette, with no direction of what to do with it. 

“Ollie, you’ve been sitting in here for 3 hours with a completely blank canvas, and you haven’t even done anything yet?” Ollie’s best friend Nico asked as she walked into the room.

“Ah, yes, I created a beautiful invisible masterpiece,” Ollie replied. “No. I haven’t done anything yet.” Ollie replied.

“No need for the attitude,” Nico said with a smile. “Why don’t you try going outside? Nature has always been my muse.” She said. Maybe he did need to get out of the house for some air. Being outside might inspire him, he thought; and he knew exactly where he needed to go.

Though it had been years since his feet had traveled the path, Ollie could walk there with his eyes closed. He felt like a little kid as he traveled down the rocky path towards the forest of his childhood. Ollie stood before it, a bag full of art supplies slung over his shoulder, cherishing how unscathed the entrance was after all this time. He stepped into the forest, not being able to wipe the smile off of his face as waves of memories washed over him. Looking up, the rays of sunshine broke through the branches of the tree. Warmth crept across him as the patterned light danced across his skin and the ground. Ollie took a few steps, slowly taking in the air around him. The smell of the forest was always something he enjoyed greatly. Sweet and musky, like nature was enveloping him in a tight hug. A childlike grin split across his face and he gasped as he recognized the huge tree in front of him. His tree. Ollie shifted the bush that sat in front of the tree to the side and climbed into his old home away from home. It was his secret little hideaway. He couldn’t help but feel like a kid again as he sat in the tree, his mind somehow filling in exactly how everything had once been. Cozy blankets covering the ground, a small flashlight perched on a little ledge inside the tree, and the drawings, oh so many drawings haphazardly tacked to the walls of the tree. Ollie opened his sketchbook and immediately began to draw. 

He sketched, feeling a rush of happiness as he drew. For a while, it didn’t even feel like himself drawing. Like some otherworldly force was pushing his pencil over the paper. He reached into his bag and pulled out a travel box full of his favorite watercolors along with a small vial of water and went to work. All he had to do was close his eyes and he knew exactly what colors he needed to use and where to use them. He let his brush glide over the paper, color sweeping over its surface. He effortlessly blended the pigments, adding shades and highlights wherever he saw fit. Ollie no longer needed the incredible precision in every brush stroke that he once thought necessary. He let his creativity flow, like the colors he used to capture his vision. Ollie stared at the paper in the dim lighting of the tree, admiring the work he had done. He had recreated the tree from the outside. What looked like a normal tree with a bush next to it was truly so much more than just that. It was a child’s hideaway fantasy. Waiting a moment for the colors to dry, he gently tore the page out of the sketchbook and looked at it for a second, before pulling a forgotten pin from his childhood out of the tree, and hanging the painting up.

**Author's Note:**

> hm. its been almost a year since i last posted,,, 
> 
> will be explained soon.
> 
> ~ Bai!


End file.
